ryans_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Hawaii
| numberofepisodes= 13 | numberofdays = 15 | numberofcastaways = 16 | tribes = | filminglocation = Niihau, Hawaii | seasonrun = June 30, 2017 – July 19, 2017 | previousseason = | nextseason = }} Survivor: Hawaii is the second season of the final generation of Ryan's Survivor Series, which premiered on June 30, 2017 and concluded with the Live Reunion on July 19, 2017. It ended with Alan B. defeating Michael "Mike" J. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-2 vote. At the Reunion, Brandan G. won Player of the Season, Tyler A. won Fan Favorite, Alexander D. won Villain of the Season, and Michael "Mike" J. won Hero of the Season. Production This season featured sixteen all new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes this season were Kanaloa, wearing sea blue, and Pele, wearing orange. Both tribes are named after Hawaiian gods and goddesses. On Day 7, the tribes merged into the Haikili tribe, wearing yellow, which is named after the Hawaiian god of thunder. 22 people applied, 6 were cut from casting, and the remaining 16 went on to become this seasons castaways. The full cast of 16 and tribal designations were revealed on June 29, 2017. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent following a challenge win. * Tiki Trouble: The winning tribe gives a tiki totem to someone who competed in the challenge for the losing tribe (to prevent power going to inactives) and the person holding the totem MUST use it at that tribal but has two options for it. 1) Ability to steal someone else’s vote and use it as own. 2) Can exile someone until next immunity challenge (can’t vote, can’t be voted for). Contestants } | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jasmine "Ghosty" S.' 15, | | rowspan=6 | Quit Day 1 | 0 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Eric M.' 18, | | 1st Voted Out Day 2 | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Nathan F.' 18, | | 2nd Voted Out Day 3 | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Nick J.' 18, | | 3rd Voted Out Day 4 | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Tim M.' 22, | | 4th Voted Out Day 5 | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jacob K.' 24, | | 5th Voted Out Day 6 | 3 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jake K.' 18, | | rowspan=10 | Medically Evacuated Day 7 | 1 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Tyler A.' 19, | | 6th Voted Out Day 8 1st Jury Member | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'David M.' 16, | | 7th Voted Out Day 9 2nd Jury Member | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jey "Red" D.' 19, | | 8th Voted Out Day 10 3rd Jury Member | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Alexander D.' 17, | | 9th Voted Out Day 11 4th Jury Member | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Will T.' 19, | | 10th Voted Out Day 12 5th Jury Member | 8 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Josh D.' 19, | | 11th Voted Out Day 13 6th Jury Member | 8 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Brandan G.' 17, | | 12th Voted Out Day 14 7th Jury Member | 1 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Michael "Mike" J.' 22, | | Runner-Up | 3 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Alan B.' 18, | | Sole Survivor | 0 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council OR randomized votes.'' Red used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 8, therefore 3 votes cast against him were not counted. Alan used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 10, but did not void any votes. Alan used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 12, but did not void any votes. The Game Category:Seasons